Obsidian Crown
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Ciel may be the king, but Sebastian is the knight of this chess set. A re-evaluation of the master/servant roles. Sociopath!SebxCiel, slight CielxAlois and CielxClaude. Chess metaphor. Abuse, torture, rape.
1. Chapter 1: Love, Hate, Sex, Pain

**Obsidian Crown**

**Chapter 1: Love, Hate, Sex, Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own any music-related references, such as the song titles. This song is by Godsmack.**

**Warning: Dark fic. Abuse, both sexual (rape, molestation) and physical (torture), are present and mentioned. Themes of homosexuality (yaoi) and pedophilia (shota). Mental torment and humiliation. The chapter title pretty much explains everything.**

**I've learned that you either die a smut virgin, or live long enough to see yourself write PWP fanfiction. Today is the beginning of the end for me.**

_Like with __Born a Monster__, this fic will have song titles for chapter titles, so look at the titles for hints of what the chapter will hold. The timeline and setting for this fic takes place within the second season of the anime, around the time after Claude and Alois come face to face with Ciel and Sebastian, but before all the craziness (we'll skip over that, seeing as I have my own craziness in mind). Also, Petra Jade will be my beta reader for this, because it takes two to do the Danse Macabre._

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive awoke again with the same feeling of being broken. He tentatively opened his eyes when he heard the curtains being drawn. Light shone in through the windows, illuminating his butler. Ciel did not flinch because of the sun, but because of what he saw in the darkness within it. Watching his butler slowly walk to the other side of the bed, his eyes wary, he could feel himself already beginning to tremble.

"Good morning, young master." His butler greeted with a warm smile and soft tone. It was like always, as if nothing happened.

During the day Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's demon butler, was kind and gentle. He listened to Ciel's every order, aided him, poured his tea, buttoned his coat, and scheduled his time according to the needs of the Phantomhive household. Just like any butler would do—and then some, being a demon as well.

But at night, that all changed. At night, the butler was gone and the demon came out, irises shining crimson. Orders were ignored, much to the dismay of the Earl. At night, the abuse started.

Ciel dreaded the night.

His voice was still hoarse from screaming, so he gave no response. He had no idea why…no idea how to stop it…he cringed at every word and movement. Jolted at every touch. Shuddered every time Sebastian came near. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

"Sleep well, my lord?" Sebastian cooed, his eyes low and mouth in an open smile. He knew full well that when he left, the nightmares took over. If Ciel slept at all, it was never well. He reached out to brush some hair out of the boy's eyes, who scrambled back, wincing. Sebastian only smirked, teasing. "Perhaps not."

Ciel could not control his heartbeat, pumping wildly behind his chest, filling his ears with the frantic beating of drums. His breath came out ragged, rubbing against his already raw throat. It hurt. His arms barely held him up, they wobbled, showing purple and green marks all along the thin skin, especially near his wrists. He could still feel the rope burning into his flesh.

Sebastian held out a hand toward him and waited, leveling his young master with a heated look. It was not a request.

Hesitantly, fearfully, Ciel approached the edge of the bed, letting his battered legs hang off the side. Sebastian opened his sleep shirt to reveal more bruises blossoming over pale skin, across his chest, along his ribs, over his gut. They led downward as well, but Sebastian did not lower his gaze. The time to linger has passed, and he must resume his faithful duty as butler for the day.

"Are you cold?" he asked smoothly, dressing the boy who was shaking violently. When their eyes met the shaking halted, fear freezing his limbs in place.

"Se…Sebastian…" his name was breathed through swollen lips. A tear slid down the pale cheek, and Sebastian used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Is there something you would like to say, young master?" he asked. A challenge to speak up, to say what he knew was on his master's mind. Would he dare?

Ciel's mouth opened, but nothing came out. His throat closed, sealing the words deep inside. The words he couldn't say. The questions he couldn't bring himself to ask.

_Sebastian, why are you doing this to me?_

The boy shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. A cup of tea was lifted to him and he took it, his hands becoming steady as the warmth seeped into his bones. He drank greedily, despite the burn as it rolled down his dry throat. It soothed him in so many ways.

_Why do you keep hurting me like this?_

Sebastian's smile returned to normal, no more taunting and haunting. Silence passed as he added the final touches to Ciel's outfit. Then it came time to stand. The butler gave Ciel his hand to help him, and the master slowly took it, using it as a crutch as he put his legs on the ground and pushed. Ciel prayed they would not give out.

_Why do you ignore my orders to stop?_

There was a moment when Ciel feared he would fall into Sebastian's chest, but his strength returned just in time to steady his legs. Tugging his hand out of Sebastian's grip, he walked forward, feeling every muscle bunch and ache beneath his damaged skin. But he could not stop now, he had to keep going.

_Why? What did I do to you to make you treat me this way?_

* * *

As the day wore on, Ciel watched the sun lower in the sky. His butler was subservient, taking care of the daily chores as usual, without a hint of malice in his voice or actions. But Ciel knew that once the sun went down, that act would vanish.

For the first time, he actively remained passive. If the night was revenge for events during the day, then maybe there was a way to prevent or lessen the punishment.

"You've been quiet, young master." Sebastian remarked as he brought in lunch.

Ciel nodded. He still could not speak much.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…this looks delicious." His voice cracked near the end and he swallowed a sip of his drink.

"A compliment? What is the occasion, my lord?" Sebastian purred, smiling again. A threat hid behind that smile.

Ciel paused, glancing at his butler who gained a menacing stare. "N-nothing." He whispered shakily. He briefly wondered if the food was poisoned or had some kind of drug in it, but shook the thought from his mind. Compliance. That _had_ to work.

Sebastian frowned. Willingness was not the issue.

That first time, Ciel screamed. He screamed so hard and so long, he couldn't speak for days afterward. He couldn't go _near_ Sebastian for days afterward as well. He was so confused, frightened, humiliated, _betrayed_. He once had complete trust and faith in his butler, because the demon followed every order—had to, it was in the contract—even though he sometimes came late, or just in the nick of time, and didn't always do as his master said. But that night…when Ciel shouted for him to stop, when he ordered Sebastian to refrain from his actions, shrieked the word "no" until his throat bled, his butler…_refused_.

Ciel never knew fear until that moment. True fear, the kind that strikes with the quickness of a snake, sinking its fangs into soft flesh and injecting venom into the bloodstream. He was frozen, so cold, and helpless to save himself. He could do nothing but lay on his stomach, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes wide and wet with tears, blurring the image of his pillow and headboard into a dark gray puddle.

He kept screaming out the order, as if repetition was the key. He never allowed himself to believe Sebastian was willingly, knowingly hurting him, as well as ignoring his protestations. Hurting him in such a way no one else ever could—not his tormentors, who offered him up as a sacrifice once they were done with him, not the underground criminals who he went after, not even the worst of his enemies—hurting him in an intimate way. It penetrated him deep, not just Sebastian's penis wedged inside, too far for his virgin hole, but the loss of trust.

Ciel never felt safe again. His world, his body, was broken and shattered. He thought it could never happen again, he thought he was turned into the strongest of steel once the contract was made. But even steel can bend under the right pressure, and Sebastian applied that pressure until the steel snapped in half.

Thinking about it, dreading the coming night, made Ciel lose his appetite. Holding the napkin to his lips for a moment as he quelled the urge to regurgitate his meal, he pushed the plate slightly back. "I have had enough…thank you." He whispered.

Sebastian bowed and took the plate away, looking into Ciel's eyes as he did so. That look sent a cold sweat down the boy's back, made his limbs quake. The urge to run, to get away, suddenly threatened to overtake him. A rumble in his stomach, a tightening of his chest, the vibrations in his throat were ready to unleash a horrified scream able to shatter glass. But he held them in, the overwhelming sensations of terror. It was becoming increasingly difficult, knowing what was coming and feeling it creep across his skin, but he hoped one day it would end.

Because if he ever got used to it, grew accustomed to it and even welcomed it, he knew his soul's death would be accomplished.

Sebastian pulled his chair out and he stood, checking the time as he always did, before quickly looking away. Watching the clock only added to his agony and impending fear. But if he allowed it to approach too quickly, the feeling would swell and burst within him, and he would be unable to contain the obvious fright he felt. He could not give Sebastian the satisfaction of taking away his dignity. His pride was the only thing he held onto, the only thing Sebastian had yet to take from him. How long would it last?

'_I have to do something, but what?'_ he asked himself as he returned to his study. There were documents to occupy his mind with, allowing the day to pass. At times the business was welcomed to ease his mind, but soon he realized that submerging himself in work only hurried the inevitable. But the longer he thought about what was to come, the more painful the tension in his limbs, until he could _feel_ the pain beginning as if a tangible memory. A premonition based on the nights before.

Occasionally his eyes would flicker to the amount of light let in by the window, measuring it as the sun's rays receded further behind him. It made him twitch, but he couldn't help it. He could feel it building up inside him, thunder without lightning, an earthquake with no sound. But the crack would come, and the rumbling of the earth's vibrations would soon let loose from his throat. He was not sure if he would ever be able to stop himself from screaming. Would it be a good thing if he ever did, or just signal his own doom? How far would Sebastian break him down? Until there was nothing left?

He clenched the paper in his hand tightly, listening to the sound of it crunching, focusing on the way it felt in the palm of his hand. He would rather endure a thousand paper cuts all over his body than submit to the torture that was to come. He knew now, it was getting time. Just a little longer. Hold on just a little longer…

"Young master?" the words made Ciel's blood rush out of his face, leaving him even paler than normal, and cold. His grip on the paper tightened, but he forced his hand to relax slowly and smooth the paper to read it over once again. His mind was unable to comprehend the words, but he had to pay attention. This was important. This was a distraction.

"It's getting late, I believe it is time to retire for the night." Sebastian was barely hiding the pleasure in his voice at this point. There was no façade to be seen.

"I must look over these documents. Then I shall retire." Ciel replied, grateful for his steady voice, despite how weak it was. If he could give himself more time, if he could hold himself up longer, maybe he could survive this night.

He saw his butler frown from the corner of his uncovered eye. He didn't want to make Sebastian angry, but the hope of delay, even delaying the inevitable, was too enticing to ignore. His eyes remained on the paper as Ciel tried forcing himself to read and understand the words. But it was no use, they jumbled together, blurred and unfocused, the longer he stared. Sebastian must have known this. He must have seen the way Ciel's eyes remained on the same sentence instead of running across the page.

Taking the papers out of his hand, he set them on the desk and pulled the chair out. "You can continue in the morning. You are done for the night."

No sarcastic, sassy, or snarky remark was made in reply. Ciel did not have the confidence to tell Sebastian what he usually would. He could not huff and snort, give him a haughty look and bark out an order. His courage, his strength, was gone. It fled the moment his trust was broken, along with his body. Next to go, he assumed, was his mind.

Already he could feel it, the animalistic urge to flee, the fight or flight system rearing back and preparing to set itself in motion. The drums returned, drowning out whatever words Sebastian was speaking to him. His eyes were on the desk, but they did not see the mahogany wood. His body was not his own, prickling and tingling, convulsing. Sebastian had to drag him out of the chair. Ciel choked back a sob. _Hold on_.

"Come, my lord, let's get you bathed first."

The young lord bit his lip to keep from shouting. It was the delay he prayed for, but it only increased the tension in his muscles and fearful anticipation. He had no control over his trembling limbs, and was unable to speak lest he started begging for mercy. It was not time yet. He still had the strength to merely scream. He did not lose enough of himself to begin putting words into those screams, nor allow his tears to gain speech.

But still, he could feel the storm rising in his chest, roiling and tightening, lashing out at him. Blood roared in his ears, joining with the drumbeat of his heart, matching the water being poured into the tub. He was stripped, goose-bumps immediately rising on his exposed skin. He was helped into the tub, the warm water alleviating some of the cold and stiffness of his muscles. But he could not fully relax. Not with Sebastian's hands on him.

"You have been extremely quiet all day, master. Whatever could be on your mind?" his butler said lightly. It was a teasing question. Ciel did not answer. "If you do not tell me now, you will scream it out later." The voice darkened, full of spine-tingling, blood-curdling horror. Ciel could feel the goose-bumps return, the hair on his neck and scalp rising. Despite the warm temperature of the bath, he was suddenly freezing again.

"I…I'm not…" he stammered breathily. He was shaking so much the water around him was splashing all over himself and Sebastian. His butler knew full well what plagued his thoughts, did he really have to say it?

"Not what? Not thinking? Do not _lie_ to me, young master."

"S-se…Sebas-…Sebastian…" he quivered.

"Yes?"

"I…I am afraid." He whispered, feeling the tears forming already. The pain had not even come yet and already he was breaking apart. It was the dread, the knowledge of the future of this night, that got to him. "I'm so scared." He squeaked, flinching.

Sebastian's hands rested on him, soft. He knew behind him that smirk was winding its way across his butler's mouth. The hands roamed his body, full of soap, after a moment of stillness. "Afraid of what? Scared of whom?"

"You…what you do to me…" he whimpered.

"And what is it that I do to you, young master, which makes you so frightened?"

Ciel wanted to start yelling. He wanted to shout that his butler knew exactly what he was so afraid of and to stop tormenting him. He wanted to order Sebastian to leave him alone, to never touch him again, and for once have the order be acknowledged. But he held it all in. One night he would burst, spilling forth everything he kept bottled up inside. One night his shattered soul would splinter out of him. But tonight was not that night.

"Tell me, young master." Sebastian's lips were at his ear. "What are you so afraid of?" he asked sensually.

Ciel's skin bunched so tight, it was painful to even think of moving. He was wound and bound inside, his bones creaking and aching, begging to be released. But he could not relax. Not with those _hands_.

"Sebastian." He cried out. It was as much of an admission the demon would get.

His butler smiled and continued washing him. "You are sufficiently clean now. Time for bed." The demon murmured at his ear again once he was done.

Ciel gripped the edges of the tub tightly until his knuckles matched the porcelain. Sebastian lifted him by the armpits, but Ciel held on, feeling his fingers being stretched and pulled, nearly breaking. The butler glared, tugging again. Ciel let out a pained grunt that fell into a whimper.

"If you do not let go, your fingers will break." Sebastian snarled.

"And if you hurt me…" Ciel breathed out, gaining some resolve, "our contract is broken."

"Is that what you still believe?"

"Is it not already broken?"

Sebastian replied by shoving the back of his marked hand to Ciel's right eye, the one which when uncovered had a purple mark centered over his blue eye. The one that began to glow as Sebastian's matching mark was held in front of it.

"Does it _look_ like our contract is broken?"

Ciel could not stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes. "No." he squealed. He closed them, loosening his grip, and was pulled out of the tub. Wrapped in a towel, he was carried to the bed, crying and trembling into Sebastian's chest. "Nooooo…" he heard himself moan out as he was placed on the bed. It was the pre-chorus. He could not hold it back any longer.

"Yesssss, my lord." His butler hissed, leaning in close.

Ciel shook his head, sobbing, choking on his tears as his breathing became ragged. Sebastian began to disrobe, sliding out of his coat-tails and unbuttoning his vest. Ciel pulled himself back, to the middle of the bed, his feet slipping on the covers. Sebastian looked up and he stopped. Their eyes held each other for a moment. Then Ciel turned and clawed his way to the other edge of the mattress.

Before he could reach his goal, he was grabbed around the waist, slender fingers digging into his hips, and roughly pulled back across the sheets. He could feel Sebastian's knee pressing down into the small of his back.

"NO!" he shouted, struggling and raking his nails across the sheets, trying to climb forward by gripping portions and pulling. The weight on him prevented him from moving, however. He was trapped. "Sebastian, I order you to let me go!"

He heard his butler sigh. "How many times must I tell you?" Those hands pinned Ciel's wrists to the bed as he leaned over the boy. "Your orders do not work at night."

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Yeahhh, lot more detail than normal. And I've done rape before in fics, just never quite this…graphic. I also think this is the first time I wrote "penis" in a fic as well. Ahem. I'm not sure if this is an improvement…or if I'm slowly succumbing to the degradation of writing porn. Oh, and this is probably the lightest this fic will get. That's right, it only gets darker and goes downhill from here. Fangirls, beware, because it will NOT have the ending you expect nor want. **

**A note: mental torture will be a recurring theme for this story, coupled with the physical and sexual abuse. Because if you're honest with yourself, the pain of having your mind break down is the worst. A body can heal, but once lost, the mind is gone forever.**

**As this is a first-timer for me, please be honest in your reviews. Let me know of any ideas, questions, suggestions, or feel free to drop a comment. I am writing these well in advance and plan to update as I finish further chapters, but I cannot guarantee any regular schedule. I was supposed to have this first chapter out way before now, so my apologies. Peace-**


	2. Chapter 2: Bruises and Bitemarks

**Chapter 2: Bruises and Bite Marks**

**Disclaimer: Nyah~**

**Sebastian: Kitty!**

**Ciel: RUN AWAYYYYYYYY**

**Sebastian: Get back here!**

**Pretty much sums up why I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the song for this chapter title, which is by Good with Grenades.**

**Warning: Mentions of and attempted rape, abuse, self-harm, and bondage. Yaoi, pedophilia.**

_Again, thanks to Petra Jade for beta reading!_

* * *

He was aware of the pain before he was aware of waking. Every breath he took was a stab, every wince making him groan. He could barely move his arms, they felt like broken lead. Was he broken? He thought something was wrong, didn't feel quite right. Did Sebastian go too far?

When the sun hit his face he groaned louder, hiding. So bright. Too bright. Even the darkness was painful to his eyes. He heard Sebastian move across the room and clutched his marked eye. It stung, pulsating beneath his lids. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

"I have your tea, young master."

Ciel wanted to puke. He couldn't stand anything in his stomach today. He slowly shook his head, still clutching the sheets and hiding his face.

"No tea this morning? Alright, though I _did_ go through the trouble of making your favorite."

Tears pooled on his pillow. He could do nothing to please Sebastian or stop him from those horrifying nights. He rolled over, wincing, and tried to sit up. His arms could not support his weight. He was still so tired…so weak.

"Honestly young master, it's like you're not even trying anymore."

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find the least painful position to lay in. But no matter how he lay, he could still feel Sebastian deep inside him. He gave up and opened one eye, reaching out for the tea.

"Change your mind?" Sebastian sighed. "How irritating."

He was doing this on purpose, trying to see how Ciel would react. The boy let out a small shriek and let his arm fall, sobbing. He wanted to stay in bed all day. He couldn't be strong, and he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Sebastian smiled at his young master's attempts. This was all a game, but one in which Ciel would lose. It would be a beautiful loss. He wanted to keep up the torment, but he knew if he pushed too far his master would break easily. It was not time yet, he wanted to prolong the moment as long as he could. He wanted to watch the agonizing fall from innocent to tainted, he wanted to hear Ciel's groans turn to pleas for mercy, he wanted to feel the boy beneath him give up.

He scooped the boy up into his arms, who lay limp, and set him on the bed. Ciel slumped over, and Sebastian had to hold him up with one hand as he dressed him with the other. His pale skin was marred with lovely bruises and bite marks, his own personal branding. Sebastian leaned forward, tempted to kiss the wounds, but Ciel would be confused if he did. That would also come later…

When he was done, he lifted his young master's chin. The contract mark was bright, blinding, and he knew it was hurting the boy. His own hand was stinging with the mark. Frowning, he realized he hurt the boy more than necessary. Sighing, he scooped Ciel up again and carried him to the dining hall. The servants were busy making a mess of the mansion, but he would not be able to hide this behavior from them all day.

"Time to begin the day, young master. Breakfast consists of strawberry pastries draped in chocolate. Does that sound delicious?"

Ciel stirred, but slowly shook his head, lightly clutching his stomach. "N-not…hungry…"

Sebastian frowned. Ciel wasn't trying at all. Slamming his hands down on the table, he finally got the little Earl's full attention. Eyes widened and a gasp escaped through thin lips as the boy leaned back, clutching the chair.

"You should eat something to replenish your strength." He stated. He hoped the reminder to stay strong would resound in the Earl's head.

Ciel nearly had a heart attack when Sebastian pounded the table. Now fully awake, he took his butler's words to heart and reached for a pastry. If he was to endure these nights, he would have to also endure the days.

As the food helped him gain a semblance of strength, his mind whirled with ideas. He could not remain oblivious to Sebastian's intentions any longer; he had to act. If only he knew what to do first.

"What is the schedule for today, Sebastian?" he asked when he was full.

"You have a meeting with the Funtom Board of Directors, then your lessons."

Ciel looked puzzled. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, there is nothing else planned for the day." Sebastian replied, wondering what his young master could be thinking now.

Ciel thought over his ideas. "And tomorrow?" he asked slowly.

"There is a ball tomorrow, with Lady Elizabeth in attendance. I believe Prince Soma was also invited." His butler answered, narrowing his eyes. Normally the Earl was not very concerned with his schedule.

Ciel continued thinking, then nodded. "Thank you, that will be all."

To think pastries could fully restore his young master to his proper self intrigued Sebastian. Just a little bit of strawberry and chocolate could have that effect…

Ciel knew what he was going to do. If he failed, there were always other options. He wondered if Sebastian would catch on, so decided not to think about it further until the time was right.

* * *

During the meeting with the Funtom Company, Ciel attempted to dedicate his whole self. He hoped he was acting normal, balancing interest and control at the same time. He felt so different, as if everyone could see the marks, as if those marks were changing him.

"So what do you think, Earl Phantomhive? As head of the company, you have the final say to any new products and changes we make as a whole." A member of the board told him after they gave their recommendations for the next launch of products.

Ciel looked over the plans and thought over what they said. They wanted to hold a few benefits in order to appeal to the public and raise awareness of the company. They were also proposing extensions of the company overseas. "I like where the company is headed." He stated. Looking over the new line of children's toys fondly, he almost wished he was still young enough to enjoy such simple pleasures. "I believe the children of England, as well as across the world, will enjoy these new toys. Publicity for the company is also of use, especially if timed around the next launch."

He heard murmurs and realized they were surprised at his sincerity and praise. But he could not act cruel, not when he knew what true cruelty felt like…tasted like…looked like. His eyed slid over to Sebastian, who gave an approving glance. Feeling rejuvenated, he turned back to the board and smiled.

"Thank you for your hard work and efforts, everyone." He said, tilting his head while smiling.

The smile was infectious, spreading across their faces as they clapped and thanked him as well. Clearly they liked it when he smiled. Even Sebastian was pleased.

"That was a stunning performance, young master." The demon whispered when everyone began filing out of the meeting room. Ciel bowed his head slightly to them, shaking their hands and smiling. He had to put on a show to hide his true feelings.

"You said to replenish my strength, did you not?" Ciel replied.

"I never thought you would listen to something I said."

"In truth, I take everything you say to heart."

His words caught Sebastian off-guard, as they should. Without waiting for a response, he walked off to speak with a few members of the board who asked for further input and small talk.

"How are you and Lady Elizabeth doing, if you mind me asking?" an older gentleman asked cheerily.

Ciel blinked. "We're doing well, thank you for inquiring."

"You know, we should make some dolls to commemorate the two of you, how does that sound?" another gentleman suggested.

"That sounds lovely, I am sure Elizabeth would be overjoyed to be the subject of one of our toys."

"Marvelous! I'll begin working on the designs and present them at the next meeting then."

Ciel nodded, still smiling. He waved as they departed, feeling some weight lift from his shoulders. He was satisfied with the results of the meeting and his actions. He truly felt the company was heading in the right direction. They hardly needed him anymore…

"You are smiling rather much today. It seems a bit…unusual. Did you not tell me you forgot how to smile?" Sebastian said once they were alone.

"I have suddenly remembered how. Is it time for the lessons?" Ciel replied, ignoring the taunt.

Sebastian checked his watch. "Yes, I believe it is." He lead the way to the next room where a tutor was waiting, watching Ciel greet the tutor and begin the lesson. Something was different…

For the first time, Ciel wanted the day to hurry by. He wanted to enact his plan to finally be free of Sebastian, one way or the other, and get it over with. He was nervous, unsure, which made him feel giddy and was probably the reason he was acting unlike his normal self. He was excited yet dreaded failure, speaking quickly while hastily going through his lessons.

"You have a lot of energy today, Ciel." The tutor remarked when they were done. "It's nice to see." He said with a smile.

"It feels nice as well." Ciel replied. It was mostly true, although it really was due to his next move in the game of chess he was playing with Sebastian. He was the king. Sebastian was only a pawn, a knight when necessary but a pawn nonetheless. The king would be triumphant, there would be no checkmate on him. He wore a crown of obsidian.

* * *

Finally the time had come to make his move, to place himself out of danger on the chessboard of life. At this point, it was his only option if he ever wanted it to stop. But first, he had to move his knight.

"Sebastian." He said, right after dinner.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Sebastian knew Ciel would try something, probably another delay to the night's activities. "What is it, my lord?"

"I need you to begin the preparations for the first Funtom Company Benefit. We need a suitable venue and entertainment, as well as see to invitations to the event." Ciel commanded.

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, my lord." He stated and began to leave.

"Also, those documents I was looking over earlier spoke of another crime spreading across London. It appears a number of young men and women have been disappearing. The police believe they are being kidnapped, but they have not turned up anywhere, so are presumed dead. I want you to investigate the disappearances and see what you can find out."

"But why would you concern yourself with this matter without the Queen ordering you to?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel let his eyes harden as he looked at his butler. "Because it is only a matter of time before the Queen asks her loyal Guard Dog to determine the cause and arrest the criminal. I want to be a step ahead so the case can be solved quickly. Besides, the victims are rather young, some around my own age. If I am to be a target, is it not your duty to protect me?"

There was silence for a moment and he could feel the tension building again. He did not back down or waver in his command. Sebastian was still his butler, and they both knew the contract was still whole, so there was no reason to disobey this order. Sebastian glared slightly, but then bowed low, dropping to one knee.

"Yes, my lord." He purred. Upon standing he remarked, "It should not take me long to attend to both of those matters."

Ciel bit his tongue before he could say not to rush. He could not give himself away now that he was so close. The stack of orders this late in the day was already a dead giveaway to having some plan, if not an indication to delay. Sebastian would know his master was simply trying to stall, but he did not need to know anything else.

"Besides," Sebastian added as he walked out. "We would not want the young master to be late to bed."

Ciel glared after him, clenching his fist. He had little time to put his plan into action, especially if Sebastian was going to hurry—which, truthfully, it would not take him very long to get everything done.

Once he knew his butler was gone, Ciel checked to make sure the servants were busy as well. Then he walked out to the garden and stared up at the moon. His legs twitched, ready. The night air was cool but not icy, providing a nice breeze. He took a few steps forward, then began to walk quickly, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Of course, Sebastian's eyes could probably find him from anywhere, but he hoped his butler already left to fulfill his duties.

He began to run, accepting the flight response as his heart pounded. If he could just get away, if his drastic actions could tell Sebastian to stop somehow, if the demon knew how much it hurt and what it was driving him to…maybe, just maybe…

His throat was burning and he tried to keep control of his breathing. The cool air was clawing at his throat whenever he sucked in a breath, but he couldn't stop now. His legs burned, but he pushed harder. He stumbled over rocks and roots, brushing aside tree branches and bushes. If he tried to ready a horse it would take too long and Sebastian would know what he was up to. He wished he would have taken his coat, but that would also take time to find. This was the only way.

Run, far away, until his body could no longer keep up with his racing heart and collapsed. Run, as fast as he could to cover a large enough distance. He knew Sebastian would find him, as always, but he hoped the message would be clear.

His smile, his kind words, his energy throughout the day—those were his goodbyes. Sayonara.

Because no matter how this night ended, he would be gone.

"I had a feeling you would try something tonight, and your actions throughout the day only furthered my suspicions." He heard a cold voice echo among the trees.

At this point his breathing was rough and fast. He clutched his throat and began coughing. He couldn't keep running, he paused and stumbled around, eventually falling to his knees. He was still coughing, unable to draw breath into his hoarse lungs. No, this couldn't be happening right now. He tried to get up, but his limbs refused. His chest ached as he heaved, hacking up saliva. Collapsing, he thought maybe this was the end he was reaching for.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed, dropping from a tree next to him. Ciel pushed himself too hard, his body was weak and tried, frail and fragile. He could feel his mark burning. This was his fault.

Ciel was having an asthma attack. (1)

Sebastian picked him up, trying to calm the breathing, but the boy only struggled, making it worse. "Stop fighting and just calm down, damn you!" he snarled. His meal was dying, the precious soul not yet ripe enough. He would _not_ allow his dinner to be spoiled by this brat. "Was this your plan all along, to die in my arms like this?"

Ciel shook his head, still coughing. He looked frightened yet resilient. Sebastian sighed and picked him up, racing back to the mansion. He laid him in the bed and searched for medicine, his eyes glowing crimson. He could hear the coughs grow faint, but it was not a good sign. His master was losing the fight, but it was not time yet.

He administered the medicine and smoothed Ciel's hair back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ciel's eyes fluttered, his movements slowing and finally becoming still. He was wheezing, but able to breathe. Sebastian sighed and restrained himself from strangling his young master due to his actions.

Ciel was trying to hold on to consciousness. He wasn't sure if this plan worked or if he needed to go further. He didn't actually intend to have an asthma attack and die, he merely hoped Sebastian would take his running away as a sign to hold back or stop. He knew he made his demon butler angry, and didn't know what torture would come next.

"You should not have done that, young master." The growl came. Ciel focused on Sebastian's face, measuring his expression. "You will have to be punished for making me chase after you."

Ciel shook his head vigorously. This was not what he wanted. If only he could make the demon see, if only Sebastian could understand.

Sebastian opened the bedside drawer and Ciel tried to sit up. He was pushed down as rope was revealed. Tonight he fought back. He slapped Sebastian's hands away and clawed at the mark, kicking at the demon. He curled his small hands into fists and struck as Sebastian leaned down. He heard a snarl as the demon turned away due to the hit and then reached inside his shirt.

When Sebastian turned back his eyes were blazing, but they stilled when he noticed the knife Ciel was holding to his own neck. They stared each other down, Ciel's eyes hard and determined, his grip on the knife tightening as he pointed it at his throat.

"I'll do it." He said roughly, still breathing harshly. "I'll take my life if you touch me like that again."

Sebastian made sure his movements would not startle the boy into an accidental plunge into death. How did he not notice the knife hidden next to the boy's ribs? He must have taken the silverware after dinner. He must have planned this whole thing: giving out a list of orders to keep him occupied, running away to prove a point, then if all else failed threatening his own life. It made Sebastian growl.

"I cannot allow you to do that. Self-harm is not tolerated under our contract."

"But you can ignore the part about protecting me as long as you're the one hurting me?" Ciel shouted in a raspy, enraged voice. His hand shook as he held the knife. He said his goodbyes. He was fully prepared to end it right here and now.

Sebastian moved quickly, swiping the knife from Ciel's hand before he even noticed. However, he was not quick enough to silence his master. As his hands began wrapping around the slender throat, Ciel cried out another demand.

"Then I order you to kill me and devour my soul!"

* * *

**-Author's Note: Two, count them, TWO attempts to stop the abuse. Check them off your mental list and prepare for more in the next chapter. Will Sebastian ever stop? Will Ciel find a way to end the torture? What lengths will they both go to in order to achieve their goals? Find out as the story continues…**

**Any questions, comments, ideas, etc are welcome. **

**(1) Oh, and as for setting we can assume the Circus Arc has already taken place, even though I'm in the second season of the anime, so Sebastian knows about the asthma and is prepared. Peace-**


End file.
